dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Arena/@comment-26947630-20151205022443
I am not at all sure I want this Avalanche Dragon as I really have a hard time being attracted to the wing action of this design. However, let's see how we go. As with the last tournament, I will update this post all the way through. I'm doing a bit of experimenting this tournament, so some of the results may be, shall we say, "interesting". Oh, just a personal thing, I don't like bashing babies with Epics - so unless I have to, I don't. Rd Opponent Lvl My Dragon Lvl Result 1''' Zephyr 1 < '''Night Imp 3 Bb What - you mean there was any other choice? Perfect colour combo for this round! 2''' Mammoth 1 < '''Spell 6 B (KO) 3''' Lavender 1 < '''Dueler 3 B (KO) Needed a black/green without white, threw Bride of Franken 6 in knowing the white was a risk & indeed she lost. Tried Quartz 3 on the off-chance, also lost. That was enough experimenting for one round, so sent in the baby Champ. 4''' Winter Rose 2 < '''Immortal 3 bM Decided Topaz an option - if I had one, I don't, so sent in Gold 6 (on basis of yellow and Ultra) who lost. Avoiding red & purple limited my choices. 5''' Snowman 2 < '''Kung-Fu 6 bM Fireflower is usually my "go to" girl for red/green opponents, let her rest this time. 6''' Fuzzy 3 < '''Graffiti 5 B (KO) Easy colour chart choice this one. Knight was also an option. Comic too big for the baby. 7''' Tsunami 4 < '''Night Imp 3 B (KO) Thought of Starlight, but wanted to see how Night Imp went. 8''' Cornucopia 5 < '''Cupcake 7 bM Really struggled for a colour combo here as had to avoid red, black, purple and blue, so played around with options. Dueler 3 and Unicorn 6 both lost. Cupcake's bash was ineffective, but her pink magic did the trick. 9''' Island 6 < '''Air 8 bM '''I really struggle with green/blue opponents, other than using Champs, as yellow is the only colour strong after considering the colours to avoid. '''10 Jester 6 < Prime Chroma 3 bM Colour chart says pink & white, so pink & white it was. With a bit of Prime and Ulta thrown in, I guess. 11 8 Bit 6 < Rose 7 B (KO) 12 Waterfall 8 < Parakeet 11 bMb Another green/blue. Given Rd 9, I sent in a more senior Air (10), but clearly it was not his day. Time to bring out more senior soldiers, I think. 13 Earthquake 8 < Ghost Armor 10 bM The first listed "strong against" colours were all cancelled out by the "weak against" of the other colours in Earthquake's make-up. Luckily I happened to have a black/white standing around doing nothing and he accomplished the task. 14 Hanukkah 9 < Lightning 11 B (KO) This was an easy choice straight off the colour chart - pink/yellow. No complications from the "weak against" column. 15 Warrior King 12 < Diamond 15 B (KO) Banshee 13 lost an hour earlier. Diamond was then on the breeding den and I hadn't wanted to speed that up - wish I had now! 16 Loch Ness 9 < Lightning 11 bmm Lightning is my senior pink, unless yellow is contraindicated. He is having a busy day today. 17 Mirage 9 < Lightning 11 Bb Another match straight off the colour charts with no complications. Lighting has a rarity advantage, a level advantage and yellow is strong against two of his opponents colours, pink strong against the other. Match made in heaven - for the winner. 18 Thunderstorm 9 < Landworm 10 B (KO) I was tempted to try Forest 11 here, given the single type commons work so well for others, but rarely for me so I played it safe with Landowrm. Rarity advantage and no colour weakness. 19 Gilded 12 <''' Diamond 15 bM''' Ms Diamond might finally be coming into her own. Two wins today, that is quite something for her. Extra ice cream for her tonight. 20 '''Highland 14 < '''Diamond 15 bM '''OK - now I am thinking of buying a tatts ticket. Three times today Ms Diamond has worked magic. First. Time. Ever! '''21 Storm 12 < Shadow 7 bMm Lightning 11, Gilded Knight 11, Warrior Prince 10 all lost. Still followed that colour chart, but disappointed in Champs on this round. 22 Thunderbird 14 < Gilded Knight 11 bmm Pink Lotus 4 lost - I was waiting for Gilded Knight to heal, so gave Pink Lotus a first outing to see how that would go. Well enough she is about to hit the evolution temple. 23 Twilight 16 < Watermelon 10 Bb First choice out of what I have available and he performed to his usual high standards. 24 FrostFire 17 < Lightning 11 B (KO) '''Ditto above really. I'm in shock how well my team are perfoming this tournament. '''25 Steelflare 19 < Diamond 15 bmm 26 Snowstorm 18 < Beast 15 Bb 27 '''Triceratops 18 < '''Maple 13 bM Crusader, Gilded Knight, Fire lost. I find this curious. Maple's magic is yellow, yet yellow is not supposed to be strong against Dino type. This is not the first time I have noticed this, and it puzzles me. The magic hit was a crit. 28 Santa 20 < Lightning 11 B (KO) Again, choice straight off the colour chart needing purple, pink, yellow combination. No purple, but pink/yellow did as good a job as one could wish for. 29 Spooky Tree 20 < Gilded Knight 11 bM Bride of Franken 6, Ghost Armor 10, Quetzal 10, Forest 11 lost. Bride of Franken was, I think, just a little young for the task at hand - her colour combo is perfect though and she did do well, nearly got the tree down, just not quite. '''30 '''Avalanche 20 < '''Nouveau 10 ?? '''Sorry, I forgot the strikes. Banshee 13, Beast 15 lost. Banshee and Beast both Rare, Nouveau is Ultra and I think that gave her the edge, plus she had three colour strengths in her favour, the others only two.